thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Trapped (SL)
This is the first episode of Sam's Lament. Story Four years ago, in the Saviors' dungeon, Sam Anderson is left to rot. He sees someone walk up to his cell. It was Matt. Sam saw him before. They had fought on opposite sides. He wondered why he would help him. But, he felt that it was better than nothing. "Who are you?" Sam asks. "I'm Matt. And I'm busting you out," Matt answers. "That's good," Sam states, "Now, let's get out of here before the Saviors find us." "Sounds like a plan," Matt replies. They run away from the Savior outpost. Connor then appears to corner them. "I knew you would break the kid out, you twat," Connor states, "I'm calling Negan. He would have a blast hearing about this." "I don't think that you will be calling Negan any time soon," Matt replies. "Why?" Connor asks. "This is why," Matt replies. Matt then grabs a metal pipe and knocks Connor upside the head with it. “Oh no!” Sam shouts, “We should leave now.” “Absolutely,” Matt replies. Sam and Matt run away from the Sanctuary. Eventually, it was no longer in view. They were relieved. “Will the Saviors be after us?” Sam asks. “Yes, they will be,” Matt states, “We need to put as much distance between them and us as possible. We need to keep moving.” They continued running. They eventually stopped in a clearing. They hear footsteps. “Oh no, Saviors,” Sam states. “Time to run,” Matt replies. As they run, they are stopped by David and Gavin, as well as a small platoon of Saviors. “There’s the escaped prisoner,” David states, “Let’s get them.” “Just don’t kill them,” Gavin replies, “You’re already in trouble with Negan for sleeping with his wives. You don’t want to piss him off even more. He might kill you one day.” “Who cares. I live for the danger and for the kill,” David states. “When will he learn to control himself?” Gavin asks to himself. As The Saviors were about to capture Sam and Matt, a humvee driven by two young girls arrive. “Get in,” one of the girls states. “That’s the words I want to hear,” Matt replies. Matt and Sam climb into the humvee. The girl driving floors it and they start driving away from the Saviors. “After them!” David shouts. David then climbs into his jeep and he starts chasing after them. Two more Savior cars follow. Gavin stays behind, sighing in disappointment. “They’re on our tail!” Matt shouts. “I know that. Skylar, gun them down,” the woman driving states. “On it, Krystal,” Skylar replies. Skylar then grabs her pistol and starts firing at the Saviors. Lee, a Savior, decides to fire back. Skylar then shoots Lee in the head, killing him. His car stops dead in its tracks. “Got one,” Skylar states. “Good job girl,” Krystal replies. “There’s still two more of them left,” Matt states. “I can handle them,” Skylar replies. She starts to fire at the other Savior car following David. She then shoots out the front left tire, causing it to swerve and crash into a tree, killing the driver and the passenger. Luca, a Savior and the passenger of David’s car, starts informing him of something very wrong. “David,” Luca states. “Yes, Luca. If you have something to say, spit it out,” David replies. “We’re leaking oil,” Luca states. “Who cares. We need to get Sam back,” David replies. The oil starts to light up on fire due to the 95 degree heat. “Oh no,” Luca states. The oil fire eventually travels right to David’s car, causing it to explode into a fiery inferno. There was no sign of David or Luca, so the group presumed that they were dead. “Did you see that?” Sam asks. “Yeah, kiddo,” Krystal answers, “That car just went sky high!” “That was so cool!” Skylar replies, “And, I didn’t even do it!” “Where are you girls taking us?” Matt asks. “To a campsite far away from here,” Skylar answers. They continue driving. Sam was excited that they are now far away from the Saviors. They eventually see a Welcome To Kentucky sign. “We really are far away from the Saviors now,” Matt states. “Yeah. They won’t find us here,” Krystal replies. They eventually reach the campsite. A man stands, waiting for them. “So, you’re back from your road trip to Washington D.C,” the man states. “You know, Pete, the usual,” Krystal states. They then get out of the humvee. A toddler waddles up to Pete. “They hurt us?” Zoey states. “No, little girl, they’re on our side,” Pete replies. “Thankies,” Zoey replies. Zoey then waddles over to the play area. “I’m Matt, and this is Sam,” Matt states. “I’m Pete,” Pete states, “It’s nice that we are on good terms.” “You saved us from The Saviors,” Sam states. “Can we stay here?” Matt asks. “I don’t see why not,” Pete answers. “This is good,” Matt states. “Hey Sam, let’s get in our cabin.” “Good idea,” Sam answers. Matt and Sam walk away to their cabin. “Matt,” Sam states. “Yes Sam,” Matt replies. “Why did you save me?” Sam asks. “I couldn’t leave a kid like you to rot and die. I did what I had to do,” Matt answers. “That’s nice of you,” Sam states, “That’s why I like you.” “I know that,” Matt replies. They then go to sleep. The next morning, a man arrives, carrying a baby. “Who are you?” Pete asks. “I am Evan, and this is Violet,” Evan answers. “What are you doing here?” Pete asks. “I need a place to keep little Violet safe so he can grow up and become the next generation of survivors.” “Come in,” Pete states. Evan walks in, carrying Violet. “Looks like my little Zoey has a little friend,” Pete states. “Kids are so wonderful,” Evan states. “I know right?” Pete answers. “I know that she will be safe here. This place has a large fence, tons of space, tons of things to do, and fresh food and water. She will grow up big and strong for sure,” Evan states. “That’s what I hope,” Pete replies. “That’s all I want,” Evan states. Matt then walks out. “What’s going on?” Matt asks. “A new survivor has arrived, with a baby in tow,” Pete states. “It may not be my own, but I’ll still raise her as if she was,” Evan states. “I know,” Matt replies, “Family is not about blood. It’s about love. I’m raising Sam so that he survives long enough to see the end of this apocalypse.” “I hope Violet lives to see that day,” Evan replies. Cast *Sam Anderson *Matt *Krystal *Skylar *Pete *Zoey *Evan *Violet *Connor *David *Gavin *Lee *Luca Deaths *Lee *Luca *David Trivia *First appearance of Sam Anderson. *First appearance of Matt. *First appearance of Krystal. *First appearance of Skylar. *First appearance of Pete. *First appearance of Zoey. *First appearance of Evan. *First appearance of Violet. *First (and last) appearance of Connor. *First (and last) appearance of David. *First (and last) appearance of Gavin. *First (and last) appearance of Lee. *First (and last) appearance of Luca.